1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of microprocessors and, more particularly, to optimization of the instruction set of a microprocessor.
2. Description of the Relevant Art
Microprocessor architectures may generally be classified as either complex instruction set computing (CISC) architectures or reduced instruction set computing (RISC) architectures. CISC architectures specify an instruction set comprising high level, relatively complex instructions. Often, microprocessors implementing CISC architectures decompose the complex instructions into multiple simpler operations which may be more readily implemented in hardware. Microcoded routines stored in an on-chip read-only memory (ROM) have been successfully employed for providing the decomposed operations corresponding to an instruction. More recently, hardware decoders which separate the complex instructions into simpler operations have been adopted by certain CISC microprocessor designers. The x86 microprocessor architecture is an example of a CISC architecture.
Conversely, RISC architectures specify an instruction set comprising low level, relatively simple instructions. Typically, each instruction within the instruction set is directly implemented in hardware. Complexities associated with the CISC approach are removed, allowing for more advanced implementations to be designed. Additionally, high frequency designs may be achieved more easily since the hardware employed to execute the instructions is simpler. An exemplary RISC architecture is the MIPS RISC architecture.
Although not necessarily a defining feature, variable-length instruction sets have often been associated with CISC architectures while fixed-length instruction sets have been associated with RISC architectures. Variable-length instruction sets use dissimilar numbers of bits to encode the various instructions within the set as well as to specify addressing modes for the instructions, etc. Generally speaking, variable-length instruction sets attempt to pack instruction information as efficiently as possible into the byte or bytes representing each instruction. Conversely, fixed-length instruction sets employ the same number of bits for each instruction (the number of bits is typically a multiple of eight such that each instruction fully occupies a fixed number of bytes). Typically, a small number of instruction formats comprising fixed fields of information are defined. Decoding each instruction is thereby simplified to routing bits corresponding to each fixed field to logic designed to decode that field.
Because each instruction in a fixed-length instruction set comprises a fixed number of bytes, locating instructions is simplified as well. The location of numerous instructions subsequent to a particular instruction is implied by the location of the particular instruction (i.e. as fixed offsets from the location of the particular instruction). Conversely, locating a second variable-length instruction requires locating the end of the first variable-length instruction; locating a third variable-length instruction requires locating the end of the second variable-length instruction, etc. Still further, variable-length instructions lack the fixed field structure of fixed-length instructions. Decoding is further complicated by the lack of fixed fields.
Unfortunately, RISC architectures employing fixed-length instruction sets suffer from problems not generally applicable to CISC architectures employing variable-length instruction sets. Because each instruction is fixed length, certain of the simplest instructions may effectively waste memory by occupying bytes which do not convey information concerning the instruction. For example, fields which are specified as "don't care" fields for a particular instruction or instructions in many fixed-length instruction sets waste memory. In contrast, variable-length instruction sets pack the instruction information into a minimal number of bytes.
Still further, since RISC architectures do not include the more complex instructions employed by CISC architectures, the number of instructions employed in a program coded with RISC instructions may be larger than the number of instructions employed in the same program coded in with CISC instructions. Each of the more complex instructions coded in the CISC version of the program is replaced by multiple instructions in the RISC version of the program. Therefore, the CISC version of a program often occupies significantly less memory than the RISC version of the program. Correspondingly, more bandwidth between devices storing the program, memory, and the microprocessor is needed for the RISC version of the program than for the CISC version of the program